


A Moonlight Melody

by mikleoswife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minami with long hair, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Trans!Minami, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikleoswife/pseuds/mikleoswife
Summary: Ryuu wakes up in the dead of night to the sound of Minami playing the piano and goes to find him. They end up getting frisky at his piano, I don't know, I just really needed this.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Minami Natsume
Kudos: 12





	A Moonlight Melody

Ryuu found himself stumbling down the hallway to the sound of a piano, in his half-asleep daze all he knew was that the sound was getting louder the further he walked. What time was it? It had to be well into the night, verging more towards morning, all he knew was that he had to follow the sound since that was why he was awake; that and waking up to an empty bed.

He makes it to the music room and cracks the door, peeking in and seeing Minami gracefully playing the piano in the moonlight, it was an ethereal sight. He had no idea how he could always have such poise and expertise; even in the dead of night, he was otherworldly in his eyes.

“Mina,” Ryuu called out softly and he received a soft smile in response without a falter to his current piece which only added to his perfection. He fully opened the door and walked through the room, moving to stand behind his love and gently rest his hands on his shoulders, ever so lightly kneading his tense muscles which earns him a soft moan. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Mmm-” is the only reply he gets as continues to play which only prompts Ryuu to care for him further. He continues to massage into his shoulders and leans down to place soft kisses along his smooth skin which looked porcelain in the dim light. Minami’s playing falters only slightly as he tilts his head to give Ryuu more room to his neck, which Ryuu takes, pushing his long locks aside over his other shoulder so he could continue his kisses, making his way further up towards his jaw.

“Come to bed,” he whispers with a kiss to Minami’s earlobe that makes him moan and now he finally stops playing, which makes Ryuu smile, he knew he would get to him at some point.

“I’m not tired,” he replies quietly and reaches his hands up to place them over Ryuu’s that were still on his shoulders. How he managed to snag the softest and most caring boyfriend in the world was beyond him but he was very thankful to have him.

“But I miss you, I can’t sleep without you,” Ryuu says quietly and kisses up Minami’s jaw to his cheek where he gives him a gentle peck. Minami’s heart flutters from his kisses, his body warming from his intimate and delicate touch. He turns around and reaches up to run his fingers along his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling at his bedhair and adorable smile, he was always so cute.

“I’m sorry my love,” he says softly and leads him down to kiss his lips, melting into the touch. The kiss lingers and when it ends Minami is left with a shiver running down his spine, no one had ever affected him like this man does, something as simple as a kiss always manages to make him weak now. “Come, sit,” he motions beside him and Ryuu does as he says, taking a seat beside his boyfriend, though he doesn’t stay put for long. Minami takes the opportunity to move and straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses him again, this time with more intent and longing. It wasn’t unusual for Minami to be up in the middle of the night, he always had problems sleeping, and having Ryuu’s company always helped to comfort him during these times. He deepens the kiss as he leans more against Ryuu’s broad body, being snuggled in by his arms that make him feel so small and safe, he felt so secure in this large mans embrace. “If I said I wanted you right here, right now, would you say yes?” he asks with a slight grin against his boyfriend’s lips and he knows he caught him off guard.

“Wh-what??” Ryuu stutters out, pulling back from him with a deep blush on his cheeks. Minami was always blunt, he spoke his mind and would plainly let him know his desires, this wasn’t new though it always surprised Ryuu.

“You don’t want to?” Minami asks with a subtle tilt of his head as he runs a hand along Ryuu’s bare chest to his abs, enjoying every minute of it, he adored his boyfriend and his incredibly fit body. He was really the perfect package. His fingers trail lower to the waistband of his briefs and he runs them even further over the fabric and barely touches him, though he can feel he’s half hard already which spurs him on even more. “I think you do… please?” he asks with a pout that he knows Ryuu can’t turn down, he always got his way with it which he knew was cheating but it was so fun to play with Ryuu in such a way.

Ryuu runs his hands along Minami’s, pulling him in, shifting his hips so they were slotted against his own and he can’t resist the urge to slightly grind up against him. He knew he couldn’t turn him down, he wanted him just as bad, maybe that was why he found himself stumbling down the hallway in to find him in the first place. He kisses him again and licks into his mouth as he continues to grind up into him, the soft moans Minami was starting to let out were so erotic and had him hard in a matter of minutes, he was irresistible. “Really… here?” he asks him when he remembers his boyfriend’s previous intention and blushes an even deeper red and he softly nods in response with a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips.

“I’ve imagined you here so many times,” Minami breathes against his lips and moves to stand up so he can shove his underwear off, kicking them aside before gripping Ryuu’s briefs, yanking them off with his help and tossing them aside too. He was only in one of Ryuu’s t-shirts which hung on him like a nightgown with how big it was, and it was very convenient at the moment as he retook his place on his boyfriend’s lap. “What else would I think about when I’m lonely, playing ballads during the night?” he asks as he grinds his slick entrance against his boyfriends’ cock which makes them both moan, hot and desperate, it took everything in him to pace this. Reaching down between them, he grasps his lovers’ cock, giving it a few slow strokes before lining him up. The anticipation of being filled by him all but made him moan in itself but he kept himself in check as he ran the head along his folds a few times before slowly sliding down, going as slow as he could so he could appreciate every inch that stretched him apart. “Ahhh- fuck baby, you fill me so well.”

“Mina-” Ryuu groans as he grips his waist tight, burying his face into Minami’s neck to keep himself together, he felt so hot and tight, he was driving him insane. “I love you so much Mina,” he gasps and kisses up along his neck, leaving gentle bites as he did and reveling in the way that Minami moans and starts to grind his hips in his lap.

“God, I love you too,” Minami breathes as he barely lifts his hips and creates a slow rhythm of grinding and sliding down along his boyfriend’s cock. He didn’t want to pull him out all the way, he needed him deep, to feel every inch of him stretching him apart in the most delicious way. “More than anything,” he moans and picks up his pace slightly with the help of Ryuu guiding his hips, the both of them moving together in perfect sync.

Ryuu releases his grip on one of Minami’s hips so he can run his hand along his thigh, gripping it tight as he leans up to kiss his lips. He tastes so sweet and feels so soft, he loved how he felt hot wherever he touches him; his mouth, his body, his wet entrance taking him in so expertly. Minami was intoxicating with his beauty, the melody of his continuous moans, the way he ground down on him in a perfect rhythm that left them both sweating already. He lets go of his thigh to slip his fingers between them, finding his clit which he rubs at in the way Minami himself taught him to and it earns him a sharp, breathy moan into his mouth.

“R-Ryuu!” he chokes out as he throws his head back, tossing his hair over his back and picks his hips up higher, forcing them back down just a bit faster. Ryuu’s touch was electric and set his body ablaze with a heat he craved. “Fuck, don’t stop-” Minami moans and licks into his mouth as he moves his fingers into his hair, gripping it tight as he started to give in to temptation. He loved drawing these moments out, savouring every bit of Ryuunosuke and treating him as he deserved, but at this point he needed to cum so desperately it almost hurt.

“Mina, you’re so incredible,” Ryuu breathes against his lips and wraps his arm easily around Minami’s waist, gripping him tight so he felt secure and could move however he needed to feel good. He himself was in heaven, the sound of Minami’s moans and how his body was tightening around him had him seeing stars. “I-I’m close.”

“Me too, so close-” Minami cries and he feels tears beginning to well in his eyes, a tell-tale sign of how close he really was. He grinds down against Ryuu’s cock harder, kissing him deeper, and he can feel his gut tighten and his tears spill over as he finally cums. His body explodes with heat and pulses around his lovers’ cock, high pitched moans leaving his lips as his hips convulse with the energy of his orgasm ripping through his core. “Fuck Ryuu!” he moans against his lips and his orgasm only heightens when he feels his boyfriend cum into him with a groan, his grip tightening around his waist as he does, leaving them both moaning and panting.

Ryuu kisses him with everything he has as his boyfriend’s pussy throbs around him, milking him for everything he could, it was pure bliss and made him feel like he was in heaven. “Mina, you’re so incredible.”

“So are you,” Minami returns breathlessly and rests his forehead on Ryuu’s shoulder while they catch their breath. He always felt so content when they were intimate, so safe and satisfied, Ryuu was an amazing boyfriend and that only showed even more in times such as this. “Now we can go to bed.”

“Thank god, I feel like I’m going to pass out,” Ryuu laughs softly and hugs Minami close, savouring these minutes of quiet bliss, both of their bodies still humming with satisfaction as they come down. He was glad he woke up for this, having Minami like this was everything he needed and he knew they would both pass out as soon as they hit their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^^  
> You can find me on twitter @mrs_meebo


End file.
